Bloody Heart
by Rebecca Skywalker Naberrie
Summary: Stefan no fue el primer vampiro con el que Elena tuvo contacto. Ella conoce a Damon primero. Un Damon vicioso y sin remordimientos, sediento de sangre y de sexo, que da con ella y decide convertirla en su juguete. ¿Cabrá el amor entre carcelero y cautiva?


_**Disclameir: Vampire Diaries no me pertence. No sé bien quien poseé sus derechos, la CW, LJ Smith, o quien sea. Yo me conformaría con tener a Damon para mí sóla. Como eso no puede ser de momento, tomé prestados los personajes para crear mi propia historia.  
><strong>_

**Resumen**: Stefan no fue el primer vampiro con el que Elena tuvo contacto. Ella conoce a Damon primero. Un Damon vicioso y sin remordimientos, sediento de sangre y de sexo, que da con ella y decide convertirla en su juguete. ¿Tendrá cabida el amor entre carcelero y cautiva, o todo concluirá en muerte?

**Personajes Principales**: Damon, Elena.

**Personajes Secundarios**: Stefan, Jenna, Jeremy... ¿Caroline? ¿Bonnie? En cualquier caso, ninguno aparecerá por el momento.

**Advetencias**: **La historia será cambiada a ranking M a partir del capítulo 3.** Contendrá escenas sexuales explicitas, más y menos consentidas, abusos, asesinatos, muertes, torturas...

**Notas de Autora**: La verdad es que la inspiración de este fic surgió a partir de leer uno en inglés hace algún tiempo. No recuerdo exactamente su titulo pero de ahí tomé la idea. Por desgracia dicho fic estaba abandonado desde hacia un año o más en el capítulo tres, así que yo tomé la idea de origen y a partir de ahí voy a diseñar toda una trama mía.

Confio en que os guste y que disfruteis.** Sobre las escenas para +18, ya estáis advertidos. Cada quien lee bajo su propia responsabilidad, así que agradecería si no hay muchas quejas al respecto.**

* * *

><p><strong>POVS Elena.<br>**

**Capítulo I**

_Fuera de cobertura._

Se me escapó un gemido de frustración mientras caminaba unos pasos hacia los árboles que rodeaban la carretera, donde mi coche se había quedado muerto hacia varios minutos.

_Estúpida fiesta y estúpida mi idea de volver a ser mi yo animadora por una noche_, me reprendía a mí misma una y otra vez en la cabeza. Yo había sabido de antemano que éste particular intento de esparcimiento no saldría bien. ¿Una fiesta patrocinada por universitarios explosivos perdida en mitad de la nada y altas horas de la madrugada? No, gracias.

Jenna iba a matarme cuando se enterara, y no sin una buena razón. No sólo me había escabullido de mi casa sin permiso, sino que también me las había ingeniado para averiar el coche y quedar atrapada en medio de la nada.

_Si… ¡Bien hecho, Elena! Esta vez te has superado a ti misma. _

Castigada hasta cumplir los dieciocho sonaba bien como recuerdo de esa horrible noche. Pero primero debía encontrar el modo de volver a casa.

Suspiré, aparcando las funestas expectativas de mi castigo a un lado, y posé de nuevo los ojos sobre la pantalla del teléfono móvil, deseando que el mensaje hubiera cambiado y conjugase algo distinto al frustrante: "_sin cobertura_". No hubo suerte.

Con un gemido frustrado regrese junto al coche, mal aparcado a un arcén de la carretera completamente desierta. Yo comenzaba a desesperarme. Ni un mísero coche había pasado desde que el motor decidiera decir _goodbay_ y joderse. Ni un solo coche. Ni una sola persona. Ni una.

_Voy a matar a Caroline por esto, _decidí mientras caminaba de regreso. Ella había sido quien me convenciera de asistir a esa estúpida fiesta contra mi buen sentido común. _Si yo soy castigada en casa hasta los dieciocho, ella muere conmigo._

_Excepto que algún animal salvaje acabe antes conmigo_, reflexioné con ánimo nefasto, dirigiendo una nerviosa mirada a los árboles que rodeaban el asfalto. _Entonces la culpabilidad la matará lentamente._

Lancé un profundo suspiro y apoyé mi espalda sobre el maletero, convirtiendo éste en un asiento improvisado. Estaba sola y en mitad de la nada, atrapada probablemente por lo que sería una buena cantidad de tiempo. Rememorar las noticias sobre animales salvajes y personas asesinadas que había escuchado esa mañana no era la mejor de las ideas.

Intenté alejar de mis esas memorias. Apoyé las manos sobre el coche, permití que mis ojos se relajaran y me centré en respirar el aire fresco de la noche. Olía a corteza de pino y a… ¿sándalo? El aroma inundó mis fosas nasales. Me estremecí a la vez que el vello de mis brazos se erizaba y la piel se seguía en carne de gallina.

Por fortuna, yo había elegido vestir vaqueros para la fiesta, en contra de la sugerencia de Caroline para un vestido, y su tela se adhería cómodamente a mis piernas protegiéndolas contra el frío. No sucedía lo mismo con el escotado top rojo que se ceñía a mi cintura y dejaba al descubierto no poca piel de mis pechos.

En un esfuerzo por aferrarme a la esperanza, alcé de nuevo mi teléfono móvil a pocos centímetros por encima de mi cabeza y miré la pantalla una vez más, pero el descorazonador mensaje de_ sin cobertura_ no se había disipado. ¡_Argg_! Seguía atrapada.

Mi corazón casi saltó de mi pecho cuando me alcancé a ver dos luces tenues en la distancia. Salté de mi coche y miré con expectación el auto que se aproximaba. Él comenzó a disminuir la velocidad conforme la distancia se acortaba. Era un coche de aspecto clásico, pero funcional. Un convertible.

El auto se detuvo finalmente al llegar a mi lado y el color azul de su carcasa, que yo no había detectado a lo lejos, brilló bajo la luz de la luna. Yo me acerqué a la ventanilla del lado del pasajero e incliné mi espalda ligeramente, ansiosa por mirar dentro y por pedir ayuda.

Unos intensos ojos azules me devolvieron la mirada. Incluso en la oscuridad, el color era inconfundible. Eran unos ojos rebosantes de energía que resplandecían autodeterminación propia. Tragué saliva. El rostro al que pertenecían esos ojos era el rostro de un hombre joven y guapo, de facciones angulosas y una perfecta estructura ósea. Su piel era pálida, y su cabello oscuro estaba exquisitamente peinado en un atractivo desorden. Y sus labios… ¡Oh, Dios, qué labios!

Los latidos de mi corazón se incrementaron cuando el posó su vista en mí y sus labios se enroscaron en una sonrisa demasiado atractiva.

— ¿Problemas con el coche? —su voz era dulce, pero sugerente—.

Sus palabras me abstrajeron del estupor en que su apariencia me había sumido. Percibí el ardiente sonrojo que se apuntalaba en mis mejillas, venido con la vergüenza.

¿Cuánto tiempo había transcurrido yo admirando su aspecto sin parpadear?

— Por desgracia sí, y no estoy segura de saber lo que falla —balbuceé tímidamente, mientras mis labios elaboraban una sonrisa dulce y yo ocultaba un mechón de mi cabello tras mi oreja—. Estoy intentando llamar a emergencia, pero el móvil está sin cobertura.

Él asintió con comprensión. Observé como obtenía su propio móvil del bolsillo y tecleaba algunos números sobre la pantalla.

— El mío está también fuera de servicio —chaqueó la lengua con disgusto y devolvió el teléfono a su origen, para a continuación fruncir el ceño pensativo—. Será cosa de estos bosques. Estamos en medio de la nada. Puedo intentar echar un ojo al motor, si tú quieres.

— ¿En serio?

El alivio era palpable en mi voz. Ni siquiera me esforcé en ocultarlo.

— Seguro.

Lo escuché reír alegremente al tiempo que giraba las llaves del contacto y apagaba el motor. Él bajó del coche y caminó hasta colocarse casualmente a mi lado. Mis ojos recorrieron su figura mientras se acercaba.

Vestía unos gastados vaqueros de color negro que se ajustaban con elasticidad a sus muslos y una camiseta del mismo color que lo hacía ver pecaminosamente atractivo. Los primeros dos botones estaban casualmente abiertos, alimentando su seductora imagen de chico malo, y una cazadora de cuero se aferraba a sus bíceps.

Caroline siempre me había advertido una y otra vez que si un hombre se veía inusualmente caliente e iba bien vestido había dos de tres posibilidades de que resultase ser gay. Hacía tiempo que yo había aprendido a escuchar a Caroline cuando se trataba de conocimientos sobre la especie masculina.

— ¿Puedes mantener esto abierto para mí? —pidió mientras sostenía el capo por encima de mi cabeza—.

— Sin problema —accedí—.

Él toqueteó algunos de los cables que cubrían el motor. Yo seguí su mirada durante algunos instantes, hasta que ésta se desvió de nuevo hacia mí. Concretamente hacia la expuesta piel de mi escote. Mis mejillas ardieron. Los latidos de mi corazón se incrementaron de nuevo.

_Esta no es la reacción propia de una dama, Elena._ Me recriminé a mí misma mentalmente. Pero tampoco podía evitarlo. Él estaba sonriendo maliciosamente. Sabía que yo sabía a dónde apuntaban sus ojos y no hacia ningún esfuerzo por ocultarlo. Su actitud me colmó de vergüenza, casi tuve que luchar contra el impulso de bajar la vista y apartar la mirada como una colegiala sin experiencia. Al mismo tiempo me sentía eufórica.

_Definitivamente no es gay. _

_Está interesado._

Un intenso calor se apodero de mi pecho mientras mis labios se curvaban en una tímida sonrisa. Su mirada me ponía nerviosa. Él volvió a centrar su atención en el capo. Aproveché el momento para efectuar un rápido escáner a mi aspecto. Los bajos de los vaqueros estaban salpicados de barro y mi cabello era un desastre total a causa del viento. Gemí interiormente. No me veía para nada atractiva. Traté de remediarlo peinándome disimuladamente el flequillo con los dedos y acomodando algunos rebeldes mechones tras la oreja.

Él volvió a centrar su atención en mí, sorprendiéndome. Yo no comprendía por qué me ponía tan nerviosa. Quizá fuera porque hacía demasiado tiempo desde que un chico había vuelto a contemplarse de ese modo, como si yo fuese algo deseable, sin una pizca de lastima, no cómo un pedazo cristal agrietado a punto de hacerse añicos. Desde antes del accidente. Me hacía sentir viva de nuevo.

— Vaya —silbó—. Has tenido que darle mucha caña al coche para descuajeringarlo de esta manera.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué le ocurre?

_No es posible que sea culpa mía_, pensé. _Yo siempre respeto los límites de seguridad_.

Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa torcida.

— A decir verdad, no tengo ni idea —confesó; yo arqueé las cejas—. Nunca terminé de cogerle el truquillo a eso de los coches sin carburadores. Sólo quería una excusa para hablar contigo.

Su sinceridad me descolocó por un momento. Él me miraba intensamente y yo correspondí su mirada, posicionando mis manos en mi cintura. Los faros de mi coche iluminaban nuestras facciones. Incluso si debería haberme preocupado, lo cierto es que me sentí halagada.

Había algo insondable en él que me atraía inmensamente.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —me preguntó, mientras cerraba con fuerza el capo de mi coche—.

— Soy Elena. ¿Y tú?

— Damon —se presentó, mientras sus manos tomaban consigo la mía y la conducían suevamente hasta sus labios—. Damon Salvatore. Un placer conocerte, Elena.

Su tacto era frío. Yo sonreí como una dieto al palpar el toque dulce de sus labios. Sus modales de caballero del siglo diecinueve contrastaban notablemente con el alto matiz arrogante que envolvía su voz. Se trataba de una combinación interesante.

Respondí con la cabeza, desplazando ligeramente el cuello hacia abajo y hacia la derecha, como en una reverencia.

Él se aproximó algunos centímetros más a mí, quedando peligrosamente cerca. Sus ojos brillaron burlones. Yo no pude evitar que los míos se desplazaran brevemente hacia sus labios. Eso lo divirtió.

— ¿No eres un poco joven para estar perdida en mitad de la noche?

— Yo no planeé que el coche se rompiera —repliqué picada por su afirmación—. Y tengo edad suficiente para conducir.

Supongo que fue una afirmación un tanto redundante, pero en esos momentos sólo quería defenderme de sus suposiciones. Me irritaba que pensara en mí como "demasiado joven".

Sus cejas se arquearon. Se estaba burlando de mí.

— Eso es evidente.

Lo observé fijamente mientras él daba un paso hacia delante, cerrando el breve espacio que se interponía entre nosotros. Sentía a mi corazón latir más rápidamente con cada segundo que transcurría. Él se hallaba de pie frente a mí a milímetros de distancia. Mis mejillas comenzaron a arder con nerviosismo creciente y expectación. Sus ojos recorrieron hambrientos mis labios y la piel expuesta de mi cuello, y compusieron una expresión extraña mientras escudriñaban mi rostro.

La tensión entre nosotros electrizaba el ambiente. Yo estaba convencida de que él iba a dar al siguiente paso, de que sus labios buscarían los míos… y todavía no había decidido cómo reaccionar.

Para mi sorpresa, él simplemente se alejó. Esquivó mi cuerpo como si se tratara de un obstáculo en su camino y se dirigió hacia su coche, volviendo hacia mí su mirada mientras abría la puerta de asiento del conductor.

— Sube —ordenó—. Conduzco hasta tu casa.

Parpadeé. Su ofrecimiento me había sorprendido.

Él estaba muy convencido de que aceptaría su oferta. Ni siquiera espero a ver cuál era mi respuesta. Subió al auto y cerró la puerta del conductor tras de sí. Yo dudé. Sabía bien cuál era la elección más prudente y aun así era difícil elegir.

Mi mano quedó anclada sobre la manija de la puerta mientras consideraba mis opciones. Jenna me mataría si aceptaba que él me llevara. Era capaz de imaginar la expresión horrorizada de su cara al verme llegar a casa en compañía de un extraño que no sólo no conocía de nada, sino que además era endiabladamente atractivo. Pero mi otra opción era permanecer atrapada aquí hasta que pasara algún coche de policía o algún conocido. Tiempo y tiempo de espera aburrida en una carretera desierta y a merced de los animales salvajes.

Me estremecí involuntariamente. No quería acabar como esas chicas de las noticias. Tal vez esa excusa fuera válida para Jenna. De cualquier modo, me auguraba una larga temporada de castigos cuando llegara a casa. Bien podría hacer que mi última noche de libertad valiera la pena.

— Hecho —acepté impulsivamente—.

Tomé una respiración profunda y abrí la puerta del pasajero, dejándome caer en su interior. Los asientos eran cómodos, recubiertos con algún tipo de pie.

Se me escapó un gemido ahogado cuando su brazo extendido apareció delante de mí y rozó la piel de mi pecho. Él me dedicó una sonrisa pedante mientras agarraba el cinturón de seguridad con su mano y lo envolvía lentamente a mí alrededor.

— La seguridad es lo primero —bromeó en voz baja—.

Me esforcé por asentir con normalidad sintiendo todavía mi cuerpo rígido tras su toque. Sus ojos relampaguearon traviesos y, por alguna razón, me asaltó la sensación de estar perdiéndome un chiste privado.

Sus dedos giraron las llaves y el coche arrancó. El ruido del motor inundó nuestros oídos y, junto con el creciente movimiento, pareció aliviar un poco la tensión crispada que existía entre nosotros. Exhalé un suspiró de alivio. Nunca un hombre me había hecho sentir tan nerviosa como él lo hacía.

Ni tan consciente de mí misma.

— ¿Cuál es la dirección? —cuestionó, girando su rostro hacia mí con curiosidad—.

— Mystic Falls. ¿Lo conoces?

— Creo que podré apañármelas para encontrarlo —dijo, y esta vez no fueron alucinaciones mías. Su voz rebosaba sarcasmo—.

Mis cejas se alzaron con sorpresa. Supongo que me asombró que un tipo tan caliente como él pudiera conocer un pueblo tan aburrido como Mystic Falls.

Damon me guiñó un ojo.

— Mi familia paseé un par de propiedades por allí. Creo que han ido pasando de generación en generación desde la época de los fundadores —explicó con aburrimiento—.

— Oh. Bueno, yo soy una Gilbert, así que no sería raro si tuviéramos algunos antepasados comunes en esos días —bromeé—.

— Lo dudo —afirmó—. Los Gilbert y los Salvatore nunca nos llevábamos bien —añadió ante mi confusión por su tono empleado—.

Me encogí de hombros sin replicar nada. No estaba bien informada al respecto. A diferencia de mi padre, nunca me había interesado todo ese rollo de la guerra civil y las familias fundadoras. Ni siquiera me gustaba Mystic Falls en el presente, ¿por qué preocuparme por su pasado?

Pero lamenté lo del antepasado en común. Hubiese sido genial tener una especie de vínculo entre nosotros, incluso si era así de lejano. El silencio se había aposentado en el coche, para mi disgusto.

— Entonces… —inquirí, con afán de romperlo—. ¿Qué hay sobre esas propiedades? No recuerdo haberte visto nunca en el pueblo.

Obvié añadir que sería difícil pasar por alto a alguien como él. A juzgar por la sonrisa altanera que curvaba sus labios no hizo falta que lo dijera.

— La pensión de Wickery Bridge.

Mis párpados se ampliaron. No hice nada por ocultar la incredulidad de mi voz.

— ¿Esa enorme mansión es tuya?

— Sí —afirmó, muy complacido con tal hecho—. Mía y de mi hermano, en realidad. La compartimos, pero ninguno de los dos somos aficionados a Mystic Falls. Debe de hacer como medio siglo desde que no pongo un pie por allí. Es aburrido.

Sonreí ante la exageración. Interiormente me sentía completamente de acuerdo con él.

— Vaya —suspiré—. Guapo y además rico. ¿Estás seguro de que no eres gay?

Su musical risa iluminó las paredes oscuras del coche. Me observó divertido.

— No negaré que he tenido mis caprichos —confesó, y yo no supe si bromeaba o hablaba en serio—. Pero las mujeres han sido y serán siempre mi especialidad, Elena…

Sus labios susurraron mi nombre. Sus ojos me contemplaban fijamente y, sin embargo, todavía permanecía atento a la carretera. Ese era el momento. El momento de hacer o decir algo, cualquier cosa.

Yo le gustaba, estaba segura de eso. Había estado coqueteando conmigo. Él también me gustaba. Era un poco mayor a lo que mis antiguos novios, pero la tensión entre nosotros no era equiparable a la que yo había sentido nunca. Y su declaración acaba de dejarme el camino abierto…

No quería dejar escapar la oportunidad…

Pero permanecí en silencio.

Yo no era Caroline Forbes. No sabía hacer las cosas de ese modo. Por primera vez en muchos meses, tal vez desde el accidente, envidié no ser como ella en ese aspecto. No ser capaz de lanzarme a la aventura sin costear los riesgos. Suspiré y la tensión entre nosotros se aflojó un poco. Él volvió a centrar la vista en la carretera. Parecía decepcionado.

Los minutos transcurrían en silencio. Me costaba reunir el valor para iniciar de nuevo otra conversación. Él tampoco lo intentó. Su atención parecía absorta en la carretera.

De vez en cuando, yo lo observaba en silencio. Mis ojos estudiaban discretamente las características de su cuerpo, y mi imaginación iba más allá de la línea de lo aceptable. Me preguntaba cómo sería besar ese rostro pecaminoso o cuál sería el sabor de sus seductores labios; qué sentiría al apreciar sus manos acariciando cada rincón secreto de mi cuerpo o enredándose en mi sudoroso cabello.

Mi corazón se aceleraba a un ritmo bestial con tan sólo imaginarlo. Mi mente racional martilleaba culpable por tales pensamientos.

Vale que era atractivo, jodidamente atractivo, ¡pero ni siquiera lo conocía! Con Matt había estado saliendo durante meses y nunca habíamos llegado a ese punto de intimidad, ni siquiera en mi imaginación.

¿Qué diablos pasaba conmigo?

Intenté desesperadamente desviar mi atención de tales asuntos. Me concentré en vez en estudiarlo analíticamente, quizá tratando de descubrir algunos fallos que hicieran morir la loca atracción que sentía por él.

Su postura denotaba una seguridad casi abrumadora, rayana en la chulería. Su mano derecha dirigía el volante mientras la izquierda reposaba tranquilamente sobre su muslo. Su espalda se hallaba tumbada con soltura sobre el respaldo y su cabeza descansaba sobre el reposacuellos. Sus piernas estaban separadas la una de la otra por unos pocos centímetros.

Mirara dónde mirase, todo en él era perfecto. Demasiado perfecto. Tragué saliva con resignación. Mis intentos por desviar mi atención de su atractivo no estaban dando sus frutos. Más bien al contrario.

Él me sorprendió observándolo y rápidamente desvié la vista, tratando desesperadamente de ocultar con mi cabello el rubor escarlata que se había fundido con mis mejillas. Nos sentamos en silencio. Yo era consciente de que él me estudiaba, sin desviar su atención de la carretera, pero no hice nada por corresponder su mirada.

Casi fue un alivio cuando el cartel de tráfico de Mystic Falls surgió ante nosotros. Suspiré con alivio y le dirigí una sonrisa tímida que él no correspondió. La expresión de sus profundos ojos oscuros era insondable.

El coche llegó hasta la pequeña carretera de entrada a la ciudad pero, contrario a lo que yo esperaba, no tomó esa salida sino que pasó de largo sin inmutarse.

— Te has saltado la salida —indiqué, señalando con el pulgar a la calle que acabábamos de pasar—.

— Estoy sumido en un debate interno desde hace varios momentos —pronunció en tono informal, ignorando por completo mis palabras—. No estoy seguro de si quiero matarte o quedarme contigo.

Parpadeé. Mis labios forzaron una pequeña risa. Si ese era su intentó por hacer un chiste había fracasado estrepitosamente, porque él no se reía y a mi no me gustaba en absoluto su sentido del humor.

— Hablo en serio. Te has saltado la salida —mi tono era cada más grave—.

— Lo cierto es que tiendo a cansarme de mis juguetes con bastante rapidez —continuó divagando con indiferencia—. Tú sabes… Por lo general sienten demasiado miedo para hacerlo divertido, y si manipulo su mente para que no lo tengan... entonces se vuelve demasiado tedioso. Y yo odio las cosas aburridas. Sin embargo… hay algo en ti que...

Traté de contener las rayadas de pánico que se apoderaban de mi estómago conforme a sus palabras, no tanto por su ridículo contenido sino por la tranquilidad con la que fueron pronunciadas. Ya era oficial. Su sentido del humor apestaba. Eso si él tío no estaba completamente desquiciado.

_Míralo por el lado bueno. Ya has encontrado su primer defecto, _intenté bromear para mí misma en un intento por preservar la calma y controlar mis nervios.

Todo seguía yendo bien.

— Esto no es gracioso, Damon. Quiero ir a casa ahora —ordené, disimulando cuidadosamente cualquier rastro de temor—.

— Tan bonita e inocente —sonrió—. Creo que podríamos divertirnos mucho tú y yo juntos.

Su mano derecha atrapó mi barbilla y me obligó a girar el rostro hacia él para mirarme. Yo la sacudí de una fiera bofetada, pero pareció que ni siquiera sentía el daño. Él no me soltó hasta que quiso hacerlo.

La sensación de pánico en mi pecho se incrementaba.

— No vuelvas a tocarme —siseé, luchando desesperadamente por desenganchar el cinturón de seguridad—.

Me desprendí de él y me lancé contra el lado contrario del asiento del coche, lo más lejos posible de su lado, donde él casi no podía alcanzarme.

— Llévame a casa —repetí; pese al tono fiero que había querido trasmitir a mi voz, esta vez ésta se asemejó más a una súplica que a una orden—.

Él percibió eso de inmediato. Sonrió.

— Eres adorable cuando te asustas, Elena.

Su voz no había cambiado en absoluto. Era la misma que había empleado al presentarse y al ofrecerme su ayuda, y mientras hablábamos al principio del viaje. Una voz melodiosa, un poco prepotente, con fuertes matices de confianza en sí mismo, pero suave. Atractiva. Calmada. Casi dulce.

Yo había visto la película de Anibal Letter. Sabía lo que era un psicópata. Un enferme mental cuyos latidos de corazón permanecen constantes mientras lleva a cabo un asesinato. Alguien capaz de sonreír a sus victimas mientras les corta el último aliento.

Recé con todas mis fuerzas, y a todos los dioses en los que no creía, para no hallarme ante uno.

— ¡No lo entiendo! —exclamé con impotencia; todo mi cuerpo temblaba y ya no me esforzaba en controlarlo—. ¿Por qué haces esto?

Él simplemente se encogió de hombros con indiferencia, aumentando mi congoja. Me echó un vistazo superficial y giró los ojos hacia la carretera.

— ¿Por qué no hacerlo?

— ¡No! —me apabullé, buscando algún tipo de explicación—. ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué es…? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

No hubo respuesta.

* * *

><p><em>Voy a dejar aquí este primer capi. Como veis juego con la idea de qué habría ocurrido si Elena se hubiera topado antes con Damon que con Stefan, por supuesto un Damon de la primera temporada. Ese Damon cabrón, pecaminosamente atractico, que mata y se alimenta sin remordimientos, y usa sus trucos mentales para conseguir un buen polvo. Él habría visto su parecido con Kate por lo que a lo mejor habría decidido quedarsela como juguete, pero su relación no va a ser saludable, al menos no en un principio.<em>

_Tampoco hay problema por eso. Como Delena que soy ahuguro un gran futuro para ellos, sólo que antes tendrán que superar grandes obstaculos en el camino. El primero de todos ellos mismos._

_El próximo capi lo tengo ya completo y preparado._**_ Supongo que lo subiré el jueves o el viernes que viene, _**_un capitulo por semana me parece un buen ritmo. Pero_**_ si consigo cuatro o cinco reviews, entonces lo subo en ese momento. _**_Sé que es un poco de chantaje, pero también me costaría mis esfuerzos acelerar el ritmo de los capis, así que la elección es vuestra._**_  
><em>**

_Un saludo a todas. Sé que el fadom de Vampire Diaries está algo muerto en español, yo misma me escapo siempre a la sección inglesa, pero confio en poder crear algo bueno por aquí. Abrazos, _

**_Rebeca Salvat're._**


End file.
